Tallo's Magic
by Saphirerose
Summary: This take place before my story I am Moondance and goes more into Tallo's life in his village and what led him to become invovled with the gleeman.
1. Default Chapter

Tallo's Magic  
  
By: Saphirerose  
  
Disclaimer: Tallo belongs to the talented Mercedes Lackey and I am only playing with her character.  
  
~ Thoughts  
  
" Speech _______________________________________________________________  
Prologue  
  
A dirty brown haired boy looked into the gray-blue river. Few ever came to this place, because many of the villagers feared the forest and the many evils it was said to possess.  
  
~ I have seen none of this. This place is quiet and peaceful, my own sanctuary from life. ~  
  
Looking closer at the water, he looked for some outward sign of what made him so different from all the other villagers and found none. He had the same dirty brown hair and dark brown colored eyes He had the soft muscles that came from all his hard work in the fields though he did have a build that was more delicate than considered manly. He even had the light tan that hinted at all the hours he spent in the sun working the fields. Perhaps the only difference that was truly revealed was his eyes weren't quite as dead as all the villagers. Religious duty and the field ruled their lives. While, much to his family's shame, his was ruled by the beauty of the world around him. 


	2. Tallo's Magic Chapter one

Tallo's Magic  
  
By Saphirerose  
  
~ Thought  
  
" Speech  
  
Warning I am trying to give Tallo's father an accent and I am not sure how well I am doing.  
  
___________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ I can already hear my father yelling about spending too much time lazing about, although my work is done. As he would say, ' Tallo, a real man donna stop atta what must be don', but continues to do all that can'a be don'. How do'ya spect to get marr'ed and raise a fam'y if ya 'tinue this lazy 'hav'or. Idle hands lead to tro'bal. Anda 'yond that no self'specting fa'her gonna marry their dau'ter to anda bring a weakling 'Boy' ( father's favorite saying for methough I am 16 years old.) into a fam'ly.'  
  
Father has tried everything from whippings, more chores, to just about everything to draw my attention back from the clouds and onto the fields, but nothing has worked. Though I would never tell anyone this only father wants me married and a proper man of the village. In this matter I fear my father's rage and the condonement of the church for 'sins'. I feel little for the women of the village as the fact their breast are larger than their brains and false laughter and twittering ways leaves me feeling disgusted. But the true problem is while I dislike the women of the village I find I like them men far too much. Because of this I try to be drawn into the desire of women I find no matter what I try It doesn't work any better than my father's techniques into turning into a man of the field. ~ 


	3. Tallo's Magic chapter 2

Tallo's Magic  
  
By: Saphirerose  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Speech "  
  
Thought ~  
  
______________________________________  
  
Tallo sighed and lay down on the soft green grass, closing his eyes. He listened to the soft sounds of the wind rustling the tree leaves. The he felt a strange energy pass through him and his eyes shot open and jumped to a standing position looking for the being that was tormenting him. He shakily placed his hand where he felt it only to find it was gone like a gentle breeze. As always it was gone as soon as he was aware of it. This feeling of energy had haunted Tallo for several weeks now.  
  
~I truly must be bewitched or perhaps I am but it means of amusement for some forest sprite. ~ He thought barely maintaining his anger.  
  
"Would it be better to reveal this bewitchment and have the answer while taking the chance of exiled from the village for courting evil and risking the safety of the village?" He asked of this place though just as he thought there was no answer given.  
  
"I guess this is one answer I must find for myself." He sighed.  
  
Looking at the sun for time he decided that it was time to go home. It was earlier than he usually did but he didn't feel up to another hour and half of his disturbing thoughts. Once more he pushed the strange energy and his 'unmanliness' to the back of his mind. Preparing himself for another night of mindless talk of the weather, his father's complaints and his mother's quiet scorn for not being her perfect son.  
  
~Just another day of joyful life. ~ Tallo thought sarcastically.  
  
~ I must be bitterer than I thought. ~ Tallo decided with dark amusement and walked back to the dark prison that was called his 'home'. 


End file.
